Apparatus having a holder for a plurality of rolls of web material of different widths which can be inserted in the holder at different locations is known. In such a device there is a transport means for selectively supplying web material from the rolls into a common transport path. For example, Research Disclosure of March 1983, No. 22721, page 92, describes such an apparatus in which an inputting means is included for selecting rolls. This input means comprises several press buttons at each roll location, such that each press button represents a specific roll width dimension. After a roll has been placed in the holder, the press button corresponding to the width of the inserted roll is actuated manually in order to store a data item representing the width of the inserted roll and the location of that roll in the holder.
Since determination of the width of each roll placed in the holder and inputting the details has to be effected manually, this apparatus is sensitive to operating errors. Consequently there is a risk that on subsequent use of the apparatus the web material supplied may not have the required and expected width.
The object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus without this disadvantage.